That Hitman
by fancyanide
Summary: Even Tsuna is captivated by his shadow. R27


If I do own Katekyou Hitman Reborn, i don't know what will happen to Tsuna because he'll be very exhausted all the time –if you know what I mean LOL JK I'll make all the character chasing after him from dawn to dusk from head to toe. Good for Tsuna I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>That Hitman<strong>

–_**Even his shadow is perfect.**_

by _dandely_

Apart from the arcobaleno representative fight, Tsuna's daily activity is just the same as before. Usual morning-marathon with the neighbourhood dog, getting beaten by disciplinary committee –as the result from his consecutive late-, scolded by teachers, unbeatably-poor score from the last mathematic test, his sucks sport-skill which sent him immediately to the infirmary –again and again. There is no end for his bad luck.

But luckily, on the last battle, the goddess of luck seems to pity him and decided to give him a little luck.

True. If only Dino hadn't told him that there is a present-time or whatever-the-present-is-called which would let the arcobaleno to join the battle, Tsuna wouldn't realized that the man in the black suit who'd saved him from his dad is indeed his tutor, Reborn.

_Sigh_.

Tsuna's hand stopped writing. He couldn't concentrate his mind on his homework while his chest caught in an unknown pain. Every time his mind went blank and all Tsuna could do is recalling memory from the last battle, Tsuna would end up remembering how cool the real Reborn is, and he would helplessly messed up his hair as he want to stop his day-dreaming.

At first Tsuna didn't get any clue about the man in the black suit which suddenly appeared and saved him from Iemitsu –moreover, he got a free-lesson time which is encouraging him enough to beat his beloved-dad back. Even after Tsuna did questioned everyone in the battle-field after the fight had ended, no one would give him an answer –too lazy to explain. And the fact that Tsuna is so block-headed made Colonello and Lal Mirch wouldn't stop teasing him about how air-headed he is, even after Tsuna knew the whole story from the Bucking Horse.

'Done with your homework, _dame_-Tsuna?'

Tsuna gasped at the time he looked up. There, right at the corner of his window frame, his infant tutor sat there calmly while playing with Leon's tail. How timely, it is as if Reborn could trace his mind down and know how to showing up at the right scene –and surprised Tsuna enough to give him a little heart attack.

'E-ermm.. not yet.. I think'

Cold-sweat covered his hands and made the pencil slippery. Tsuna's mind blown away right after Reborn showed himself, his nervousness brought his homework to nowhere.

_Shit. This is no good.._

The baby chuckled as the shadow from his brim covered his steel-black-eyes, keenly gazed at Tsuna's movement.

_He is looking at me. Damn, I'll pretend to write some shit on the paper then._

Tsuna still couldn't believe that the infant before his eyes is the same person from the cool man in the black suit. He looks seven times tall from his current height and the real Reborn is expressionless than this baby-face. Reborn voice back then is deeper and much more sexier than his childish high pitch voice in cursed-form.

Reborn jumped to the desk. Tsuna backed down as if he would surrender himself. The baby smirked at Tsuna's work and played his finger with Leon, which is already changed into a shiny magnificent black gun.

'I see you write nothing here'

Tsuna averted his eyes –vividly avoiding his baby-tutor sharp marble. While Reborn was being busy with his book Tsuna kept muttered for himself, if only he knew that this will going to be happened he wouldn't want to do his homework out of intention.

_Maybe if Reborn isn't on his cursed form he wouldn't be this strict. Bet he will taught me properly like he did before_..

Tsuna's head filled-up with the last-battle memory when suddenly a kick landed on his face.

'Ouch ouch that's hurt Reborn!'

The tutor stood silent while watched his pupil groaned in pain, the brunette's face covered with the little hand which is doing self-comfy after getting kicked. After a second Tsuna open his eyes slowly and found Reborn watched him with an indescribable look.

'W-what? Eventhough I answered it wrong, at least I do my homework by myself!'

Ignored Tsuna's complaint, the tutor, now sat on the desk, swayed his hat and let his face drowned by its shadow.

'I think the last-battle really occupied your mind huh?' chuckled.

Tsuna couldn't guessed which way the conversation will goes but he sure of one thing, it doesn't sound good.

'U-uh.. well.. I just.. still couldn't believe that the man in the black suit.. is you..'

Reborn finger rubbed at his pacifier. The yellow one who kept the strongest hitman in the world stuck as an infant.

'Which part of it you couldn't believe?'

Tsuna's tongue twisted inside, couldn't give any response. Reborn deep voice, even in his cursed-form, didn't give this talk an easy atmosphere. At the last breath Tsuna had realized that his heart-beat had changed rapidly.

'What's wrong Tsuna? At the very first I've told you that this current form isn't my true nature, didn't I?'

Still, Tsuna couldn't move any muscle –but at least he could nodding his head nervously. Now that Tsuna is aware with Reborn's true-form he couldn't take his infant-tutor easy anymore. Every time Reborn put up a serious talk –like the one he did now-, Tsuna couldn't help but imagining Reborn in his true-form, speaking naturally as a cool strong hitman and playing his index finger with the gun's trigger –with his smileless face but still way way cooler than this baby act.

'Let me guess what's on your mind right now'

Tsuna choked himself for air when he caught Reborn with his devil smirk swept his eyes away. His words aren't joke, Tsuna really felt weak as if Reborn really raped his mind and saw everything. Deep down, Tsuna really really really want to see Reborn in his true-form, without any shitty curse. His mind is full with Reborn's first and last adult-appearance, yeah right, Tsuna really was captivated with Reborn's charm.

_Now I know how Bianchi's felt over him_.

Reborn smirked. Tsuna hated himself for it. It's true that after Reborn saved him from Iemitsu, he couldn't forget Reborn's cold kindness and kept admire him. Now he didn't only admire his tutor, he knew that he was about to lose his dignity if he admitted it, but he couldn't hid it anymore. He had acted like a little girl on shoujou-manga and there is no way a capable hitman like Reborn couldn't sensed it.

'Mama is home~'

'Gupyaaa where is my sweets, Mama? Where is it?'

'Ipin wants some sweets too!'

Looks like Mama's shopping time is over. Lambo and Ipin were getting more noisy after went to shop with Mama and now filled the house with their childish game. After a while, somehow Tsuna could bring himself up and hurriedly left his chair.

'Ah, Mama is home! I should give her a gree-'

'We're not done yet, _dame_-Tsuna'

Tsuna stopped moving and turned his face to Reborn. Well, his face, but not his eyes. Reborn clenched his fist –a sign that he didn't like to be ignored. Tsuna could only look at his little hitman tutor, but his courage only brought him to looked at his indigenous hat.

_Bring yourself! He is on his infant-form now, yet why.._

'B-but we hardly have anything left to talk..'

'Oh, really?'

Reborn muttered something like 'Tch' voice and without any rush he seems enjoyed his time teasing his student. The oblivious little boy spontaneously stepped back, walked slowly to the door as long as his tutor kept cornering himself with only a gaze. When his back suddenly bounced the door, Tsuna really felt like a loser.

'A-anyway, I'm off!'

Tried to run away from the tutor, Tsuna rushed himself to open the door. The door had only opened by five centimeter when suddenly a large hand slammed it back. Tsuna still couldn't grasped what's going on until he realized that someone is behind him, pushed the door in a way so Tsuna couldn't opened it. The sun probably went to the way to set off because the light from the window made the man behind Tsuna formed a beautiful shadow on the door. Even Tsuna barely noticed his own shadow because the man behind is big enough to protect him from the light.

Tsuna gulped his saliva –bitter. He couldn't turned himself back to knew who is it –eventhough the shadow already said it clear, the hat, the cute-curly Leon's tail, the line of the suit which wrapped the fine hitman body perfectly. Even his shadow is perfect.

'Want to run away?'

The hitman chuckled. The deep,composed voice somehow set Tsuna back to life. Tsuna could felt his breath behind his ears, behind his nape, behind his back. This, Tsuna wished to see Reborn on his true form, but not in this ridiculous way!

'R-r-re-reborn.. this isn't a battle.. w-why you..'

Reborn placed his other hand to the door, automatically trapped the brunette inside. Tsuna jerked on the way Reborn acted like a guy in most of girlish manga –of course Reborn would never read a kind of crap like that but surely Reborn knew it well how to hit a girl without throwing his pride.

'I have a lot of present-time –because I did all of my job perfectly, always'

The hitman leaned his face on the soft-brown-hair. An odor of a shampoo tingle his nose. Tsuna's face turned beet-red, he couldn't do anything except using his hands to cover his blushing ears. His heart thumped like crazy and still, he didn't get any clue of it.

'A second in this form wouldn't hurt'

The hitman chuckled as he satisfying himself with the little student trembled in his possession. Tsuna let his head stick on the door, as if he would gave up everything to the hitman. He couldn't do anything with both of the hitman's hand caught him and cornered him –or did he really want to run? He is the one who've been imagining it though.

'B-but it'll be such a w-waste..'

The hitman stopped playing with the kid's hair. Tsuna turned his head back a little, tried to begging a stop for all of this confusion –but his little movement gave Reborn a slight-chance to eat the red-tomato-ear freely. He did it anyway.

'Eeek!'

As Reborn gently bit the ear, Tsuna felt an electricity wave spreading all over his body. His legs were badly shaking and he could only cling to the door to make himself stay stood.

'R-Reb- why.. uh..'

The lip brushed softly at the line of the ear, Tsuna weakly pinned down on a stranded position. The hitman stopped moving and giggled over Tsuna's helpless face. That giggle is more than enough for Tsuna to pull his strength up and turned his back, confronted the hitman face to face.

'Quite brave for you', smirked,'nah no wonder… overall you're my student'

Tsuna's right arm is covered his victimized-ear while the other one pushed the hitman right on the chest. Not strong enough but could made the hitman lowered his attack force.

'Y-you.. just what are you doing.. you p-pe-perv-'

'Ssssh'

An index finger of the hitman on his lips prevented Tsuna to finish his sentence. Tsuna, not to mention how shocked and blushed he is, slapped the hitman hand and tried to ran.

'Enough!'

_I was wrong I was wrong I was wrong I don't want his baby-form or his true-form either. They both are jerk!_

Before, he said that he prefer the Reborn's true form, but turns out that the real Reborn is more evil than the baby one. Tsuna put his words back. Both of them are really a demon!

Reborn let his hand off form the door and slowly let Tsuna opened the door. The little kid, with his sulked and frowned face, hurriedly opened the door so he wouldn't be caught again. But he did it wrong.

Tsuna opened the door while the hitman still stood firmly, watched his movement every millisecond to get another chance. Tsuna kept his left arm on the door-knob while he left his right arm swinging in the air. Here comes the chance.

Reborn quickly grabbed the arm –the sudden move made Tsuna turned his face spontaneously and braced his tutor with agitated look. It is as if he want to shout 'What? You want to attack me again?'

It really is similar with the scene on the shoujou-manga. Silence flowed down between them as their movement stopped. Tsuna's boss watch still unharmed on his arm and so do Reborn's sun pacifier.

Reborn took Tsuna's right arm and brought them to his face. Tsuna want to pull it off but he wasn't sure it is the right thing to do. The hitman's finger felt nice on his hand and suddenly Reborn face got closer and closer and he gently kissed the boss-watch –yeah not his finger not his palm, it is his boss watch.

'Serves you right'

Tsuna jerked and pull his hand off –scowled but couldn't let out a single word. Reborn chuckled and a poof fog suddenly screened his room. Right after the smoke had left, he found nothing but the window-curtain dancing over none. Tsuna is certain that after had changed himself into his infant-form, Reborn got away from the window and entered the house by the front-door because Tsuna heard Lambo's crying and shouting over Reborn's punch from the first floor.

Somehow his heart-beat hadn't back to normal and Tsuna let out a single sigh. He leaned his back to the wall and with his still-trembled hand he touched his right ear –the one which had done by Reborn.

_That jerk... next time I won't let him getting over myself anymore_…

But after realized his own reaction when Reborn placed his teeth on his ear, Tsuna started to doubt himself. It's true that Reborn forced it out of Tsuna's will but it's not like Tsuna hated it.. it's just –well... even Tsuna himself wasn't so sure about his own feeling. If next time Reborn decided to attack Tsuna with present-time again, neither of Tsuna will attack him back nor tried to escape, maybe Tsuna will only let that hitman swept him away. Precisely the same as he did just now.

* * *

><p>author note :<p>

Haaah.. it feels nice after finishing my first fic, after all this time all that I've done is wandering around reading and reviewing others fics. The idea of the story scratched my head last night and I ended up spent three hours to get it done. Maybe the main reason I'm itching to type this fic is because there are hardly any R27 yet. Whew.. I wish this story will drive me to be a good writer. Sorry for the lousy-grammars or another mistakes, tons of thanks if you would like to review this mere little fic :D


End file.
